swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Prefect Talmont
Prefect Talmont is located in the Capitol in Bestine on Tatooine (-1166,-3582). In order to do Missions for him, you first need to do some errands for Wilhalm Skrim. All missions are pre-NGE and simple "go to location X and kill someone" type missions. No XP is rewarded, only imperial faction and money. Talmont's Jobs, Part 1 Rewards * 1000 Credits * No XP * 50 imperial faction points Prefect Talmont: Well then. This is not to go beyond this office. A certain Imperial official has assiduosly fabricated false evidence to implicate this office in a bribery scandal. Lies, I assure you. A henchman is even now heading toward Bestine to deliver this evidence. In the name of truth and fairness, you are to assassinate this henchman. Your target is Akkar Plint (CL26). Go to the waypoint Talmont gave you and kill him, then return. Akkar Plint: You try killin' me, an' the Moff'll be all over you, you creep! That's right! Tour Aryon, an' none other! Prefect Talmont: You have struck a blow for the integrity of this office! Damage to the Prefecture would have been severe. That would only weaken the social fabric of this great -- er -- of this world. Return to me in the future for more work. Talmont's Jobs, Part 2 Rewards * 2000 Credits * No XP * 100 imperial faction points Prefect Talmont: The Stormtroopers in my Guardian Squadron recently found and destroyed an advanced assassin droid. A similar droid killed my predecessor, Orun Depp. Evidence on the droid implicates Gohn Bimmin, a droid engineer in my own service. Will you find and kill this traitor? Your target is obviously Gohn Bimmin (CL11). Go to the waypoint Talmont gave you and kill him, then return. Gohn Bimmin: Aah! Talmont found out! I knew that gangster would -- Well, I didn't take all that money just to die young and poor! Prefect Talmont: This hopeless betrayer has come to a just end. Never forget that to obstruct the rise of Talmont is to meddle with forces beyond control! Talmont's Jobs, Part 3 Rewards * 4000 Credits * No XP * 150 imperial faction points Prefect Talmont: The droid engineer you recently terminated for me was hired by members of the Hutt gang. I have identified the intermediary who bribed the engineer. Will you execute my righteous revenge? This time you are out to kill the Wookiee Snrrrlagga (CL14). As usual, find him, kill him, return to Talmont. Snrrrlagga: Hnnaarrgh! Prefect Talmont: This stern teaching has now been tattooed on this world's dark underbelly: To attack Talmont is to commit folly! Fine work; you may contact me again. Talmont's Jobs, Part 4 Rewards * 6000 Credits * No XP Prefect Talmont: The planetary governor, Tour Aryon, has enlisted an ISB officer in a foolish quest to complicate my life. Of course I respect the ISB, but the informant who lied to that officer must die. This task falls to you, if you will. Another alien has to bite the dust. A female Bothan, Nwilla Thar'Lyat (CL16). You should know the drill. Nwilla Thar'Lyat: Ick! No! I was guarantee-ee-ed ee-muniteee! Prefect Talmont: Before long the criminal underworld of Tatooine will understand my mighty purpose. And the lessons that I hone and perfect here. This lessons I will carry on to greater horizons! Talmont's Jobs, Part 5 Rewards * 8000 Credits * No XP Prefect Talmont: Discretion is mandatory. The Moff has embarked on another silly scheme to discredit me. She has inveigled an Imperial Intelligence officer to slander my office. I may have ways of dealing with the officer, but I am hampered by his formidable Zabrak bodyguard. I require you to dispose of the guard, so that I can work my will. Zabrak time again. Kill Klaua Jik (CL18) and get back to Talmont. Klaua Jik: Are you the one who tricked me away from my boss? You lousy scum, I'll kill you! Prefect Talmont: This is good news. I remind you to keep these proceedings secret, or you yourself will meet the Zabrak's fate. Talmont's Jobs, Part 6 Rewards * 10000 Credits * No XP Prefect Talmont: The madwoman Tour Aryon has lured an Imperial Inquisitor to Tatooine! Insanity! The Inquisitor is even now tort-- interrogating informants at the Pit of Carkoon. Heed me: There is one man, not yet caught, who absolutely must not fall into the Inquisitor's grasp. You must terminate that individual at once. Almost done. Head out and kill Harbo Linn (CL18), then return for your reward. Harbo Linn: Wha-- who sent you? The Prefect? He would never do that! Liar! Prefect Talmont: Your services has been invaluable to me and the greater good of the Empire. It's a sad time when wearing the Prefect's uniform is to wrap oneself in thorns and razorwire. Go, I am distraught. Star Wars Lore Tour Aryon, mentioned by the victim in part 1, is the Imperial Governor of Tatooine. Orun Depp, the predecessor of Talmont, was the Imperial Prefect of Mos Eisley (not Bestine) at the time of the Battle of Yavin. He was killed by the assassin droid IG-72. For more info on Prefect Eugene Talmont look at his entry in the SW wiki. Category:Tatooine quests Category:Minor quests